


Что ты оставишь после себя

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Когда срок жизни уже отмерен, на мир смотришь другими глазами.





	Что ты оставишь после себя

_Что ты оставишь после себя, Такаши Широгане?_

Люди о многом жалеют на смертном одре, прожив добрых семь-восемь десятков лет, умирая от старости. У них была вся жизнь на то, чтобы медленно, уже к самому её неотвратимому концу, понять, что же им всё-таки было нужно. 

Другие – более удачливые – находят себя раньше, ещё в зрелые годы, пройдя через рутину и давление чужих ожиданий, отсеяв ненужное, как шелуху – и срываются с места в дальний путь, путь, на который у них есть ещё время. 

У Широ нет такой роскоши. У него есть лишь зыбкое, отчаянно преходящее «здесь и сейчас», у него есть дамоклов меч приговора, повисший на тонкой паутине действия лекарств, у него есть вполне определённый, материальный, дышащий в загривок страх. 

Страх пройти по влажному песку побережья и не оставить следа. Страх крохотной птицей пролететь через пиршественный зал жизни в холод и мглу снаружи, ничего не изменив. Страх, что он останется ничем, ничего не успеет, ни в чьей памяти не останется, кроме нескольких хоть немного близких людей. 

Страх немощной, жалкой, едва разменявшей третий десяток лет развалиной наблюдать за тем, как этот мир стирает его из себя, как с жалостью и неловкостью в глазах уходят те, кого он знал, и ничего, решительно ничего не мочь с этим поделать. 

_Так что же ты после себя оставишь?_

О, он на хорошем счету – блестящий пилот, лучший в своём деле, гордость Гарнизона, восходящая звезда – для тех, кто слышал о нём лишь мельком. 

Те, кто знаком с ним чуть ближе, кто видел его в деле, недоумённо пожимают плечами: чего это парень покоя себе не даёт, расслабился бы хоть иногда, работа на износ до добра не доводит. 

Те, кто знает, что браслет на его правой руке – вовсе не часы, смотрят с плохо скрываемым сочувствием. Какая жалость, такой талантливый молодой человек, как несправедлива жизнь, а каких высот бы он добился, будь ему отведено на десять, двадцать, сорок лет больше – страшно представить! 

Но на самом деле – кому сказать, не поймут ведь – ему по жизни сказочно, невероятно просто везёт. Везёт с людьми. 

Всё же в Гарнизоне он никогда не был полностью своим. Его знают почти все, а те, кто оказывается в его команде, вроде как уважают – но всё на расстоянии. Широ может быть лидером, может протянуть руку помощи любому нуждающемуся, но душой компании быть не в силах, слишком много на это ушло бы драгоценных минут. Люди чувствуют это – и, даже изредка пытаясь с ним сблизиться, натыкаются на собственное непонимание его образа жизни, отстраняются обратно на вежливую дистанцию. На жалование Гарнизон не скупится – но Широ держит себя в спартанских условиях, и всё, что остаётся, отправляет на благотворительность. Его товарищи легко находят себе партнёров: военная форма и ореол славы – прекрасное подспорье в личной жизни, но Широ не мог бы себе позволить тратить и своё время, и всего себя на другого человека. 

Поэтому сказать, что ему повезло с Адамом – значит ничего не сказать. 

Адам, который просто рядом. Адам, который поддержит, когда надо, словом, а когда надо, без слов. Адам, который с такой трогательной серьёзностью распекает его за очередной безрассудный поступок, что невозможно при этом не хотеть зацеловать его до беспамятства. 

Адам, с которым ему скоро, очень скоро будет не по пути. 

Потому что он не позволит Адаму загубить собственную карьеру, похоронить себя где-то на задворках мира, ухаживая за мужем-инвалидом. 

Потому что – Широ в глубине души прекрасно это знает – так не поступит сам Адам. 

_А хочешь ведь, хочешь, правда? Чтобы тебя принимали любым, чтобы любили безусловно, чтобы были с тобой до конца? Хочешь же услышать заветную фразу – «я никогда от тебя не откажусь»?_

А это уже называется – неблагодарность. Судьба и так чересчур благосклонна, раз за разом посылая ему людей, которых он не заслужил. 

Сэм Холт, к примеру: не раз и не два слово, замолвленное им перед командованием, оказывалось спасительным. Старшему сыну Сэма примерно столько же лет, сколько Широ, Мэтт – один из тех, кто относится к нему как к легенде, хотя со своим блестящим умом когда-нибудь точно станет легендой сам. Младшая дочь Сэма – Широ видел её пару раз, знал в основном по рассказам отца – пойдёт по той же стезе, и пойдёт далеко. Сэм души не чает в своих детях, и в Широ он, похоже, тоже отчасти видит ребёнка, которому не досталось в своё время родительской поддержки. 

Широ давно не ребёнок, но разве можно разбрасываться неравнодушными людьми? 

Если бы не такие люди, он бы не смог пройти весь тот путь, что уже прошёл. Не поступил бы в Гарнизон, не выучился бы летать, да что там – не смог бы в давние детдомовские годы сказать себе: я, чёрт побери, буду пилотом, и никакая болезнь мне не преграда. 

Нужное слово, сказанное в нужное время, может спасти – Широ знает это не понаслышке. 

Ему по жизни очень везёт – так почему бы не жить и не радоваться? 

_И всё-таки – что же ты после себя оставишь?_

Благодарность людей, которым ему под силу было помочь – мало. Всё новые и новые строчки рекордов, заголовки статей, уважение, признание – мало! Пожертвования в фонды помощи тяжело больным детям – мало, мало, всего мало! 

Страх сидит на плечах, давит по ночам, даже когда он в кровати не один, шепчет на ухо: _кто ты, Такаши Широгане, что ты, чего ты стоишь, что ты значишь_. Страх ненасытен, чего бы Широ ни достиг, страх сожрёт и это, и облизнётся шершавым языком, и вновь прошипит: _нет, ничего ты не стоишь, ничего не значишь, и не успеешь ты ничего_. 

Днём страх скрывается, ретируется на глубину сознания, днём некогда, днём учения, днём любая полезная деятельность, которую Широ только может найти. Вот тогда он живой, вот тогда он в ладах и с миром, и с собой – до следующей ночи. 

Когда он впервые видит Кита – точнее, его блестящие способности вкупе с острыми иглами, которыми он ощетинился, отгородился от всех и всего на свете – Широ понимает, что может помочь, нет, попросту должен, потому что у мальчишки никого нет. На него махнули рукой все, от товарищей до учителей, для одних он чужак, для других – проблемный ребёнок, о котором и говорить-то неловко, не то что в Гарнизон рекомендовать. Широ знает, Широ видел таких – в детдоме, замкнувшихся в себе, тех, кого никто и помыслить не мог забрать в семью, кто молча скалился, как уличные собаки, кто быстро или медленно, но неумолимо катился вниз. Такие никому не нужны, но единственное, что может их спасти – это быть кому-то нужными. 

Что ж, значит, Кит будет нужен Широ. 

Потому что нельзя хоронить такой талант. 

Потому что когда-нибудь этот мальчишка точно его превзойдёт – и это будет считаться, как что-то-оставленное-после-себя, ведь правда? 

Широ совершенно не в тягость бороться и мириться с характером Кита, изо дня в день доносить до него: не нужно тебе ничего никому доказывать, будь терпелив и сосредоточен, в симуляции, с людьми, с самим собой. Грубая, толстая оболочка, которой Кит пытался себя защитить, истончается – но в одночасье ничто не делается, и раз за разом он срывается, закрывается обратно в своей скорлупе, шипит загнанной на дерево кошкой – и однажды Широ просто говорит ему те слова, которые всю жизнь хотел бы услышать от кого-нибудь сам: 

– Я никогда от тебя не откажусь. 

И добавляет, потому что дни его сочтены, потому что дальше Киту придётся карабкаться самому: 

– И ты не должен от себя отказываться. 

И в тёмных, больших, вечно настороженных глазах будто бы что-то мелькает – понимание? 

Но одних наставлений недостаточно, их и не может быть достаточно, поэтому они берут два ховербайка и гоняют по предзакатным пустошам, поднимая клубы пыли, радуясь, как дети, а потом смотрят, как садится солнце, и ветер остужает их разгорячённые лица, треплет волосы, приятной прохладой пробирается под куртки. Это стало их маленькой традицией: сначала Широ хотел показать Киту, что мир прекрасен, когда не смотришь на него сквозь призму скуки и враждебности, а потом понял, что это нужно ему самому. Он ни с кем так искренне не дурачился: сослуживцы не были ему друзьями, а Адам… они с Адамом оба слишком серьёзны и практичны, один – из-за нависшего над ним рока, другой – в силу характера. Адам не сразу, но доволен происходящей переменой, он видит, что Широ понемногу начинает походить на человека, смеётся: младшего брата, мол, себе нашёл? 

Младшего брата? Может, и так, но, скорее всего, нет. Широ не знает, каково это – иметь братьев или сестёр, но слышал рассказы других. Братья – это вместе с юных лет, это – знать друг о друге тысячи неловких мелочей, это – драки и примирения, и ещё множество других вещей, которых Широ, почти не сближавшийся с людьми по-настоящему, не может себе представить, не говоря уже о Ките. Старшим братьям положено опекать младших, но Кита опекать нельзя, он этого не позволит никак. 

Ученик? Возможно. Друг? Ближе к истине. 

Адаму ошибаться простительно, они ведь с Китом далеко не сразу поладили, хотя и «поладили» - громко сказано. Адам же преподаёт, ему таких ершистых, недисциплинированных по горло хватило: что это, Такаши, новый вид благотворительности? Сам же Кит на Адама вечно волком смотрит, исподлобья, и ведь не вытащишь из него, почему, отмалчивается, глаза отводит. 

Не то чтобы и Широ был с Китом полностью честен – назначение браслета объяснил вскользь, отмахнулся, как от неважного – незачем Киту всего знать, успеет ещё. 

_А, может, ты боишься жалости ещё и в этих глазах?_

Вот только ненасытный ночной страх будто бы тише стал, на мельчайшую толику, но ослабил хватку. 

А потом исчез, будто и не было его, и всё встало на свои места, так хорошо и правильно. 

Потому что – экспедиция на Керберос. Какой мощный и нужный финал. 

Широ не сомневается, что не вернётся со спутника Плутона тем же, кем был, а если и вернётся – долго не протянет. Но, господи, разве это важно? Он совсем другими глазами уже смотрит на оставшуюся за плечами недолгую жизнь, он видит больше не череду пустых, недотянутых до нужного уровня достижений, жалких попыток уцепиться за спасательный круг, чтобы не кануть в Лету – он видит достойно прожитые годы, которым суждено достойно завершиться. 

Поэтому последние, рассудочно-взвешенные, почти даже не резкие слова Адама он воспринимает с фатализмом: так и должно быть. Он _всё ещё хочет, чтобы его не бросили_ не хочет никого обременять, у Адама своя жизнь, Адам и так достаточно её потратил на бестолкового, безрассудного и не очень-то заботливого парня – остаётся надеяться, что он не жалеет об этих годах, как не жалеет о них Широ. 

Вот только смотреть в глаза Кита, когда тот узнаёт-таки про болезнь и требует объяснений, почти невозможно – как так, он принял самое важное в своей жизни решение, прошёл сквозь непонимание всех, почти всех, кроме Сэма, без чьего вмешательства не видать бы ему экспедиции – неужели ему не пройти ещё через одно? 

Но Кит понимает, чёрт побери, понимает – это видно в его взгляде, с которым Широ встречается неохотно, и, хотя боль и отрешённость в этом взгляде неожиданно остро ранят и его, он благодарен Киту за это. 

Никто не будет рядом вечно, Кит. Кому, как не тебе, об этом знать. Ты вырос, ты очень вырос, ты справишься сам. И – спасибо, что не считаешь меня предателем, спасибо, что смотришь без упрёка. 

Ничего этого вслух Широ не говорит. 

Когда настаёт пора отправляться в путь, Кит – единственный, кто приходит его проводить. Кит улыбается, глаза его сухие, но едва заметно красные и припухшие. 

Три года – долгий срок. Широ надеется, что за это время Кит _дождётся его, пожалуйста, пусть дождётся_ успеет если не забыть его, то продвинуться дальше, не натворить дел, не попасть в беду. 

Кит протягивает ладонь на прощание – Широ сжимает её, а потом сгребает Кита в объятие, крепкое, тёплое, последнее.


End file.
